Primus (Ry-10)
“Ugh, when are we going to get there!?” Ryan complained. Grandpa Charles had mentioned going to a water park, but the traffic was a mess! It was after complaining that Ryan looked to the Omnitrix. “Maybe it’s time for an ‘Upgrade’ to the RV,” He stated with a smirk. He activated the watch and scrolled through the alien selection. But when Ryan tried to slam down the dial, the Omnitrix didn't press. “Aw, come on!” Ryan groaned. He turned the dial, but all the Omnitrix did was beep and wurr. “What's wrong with you!?” The teen groaned. But the Omnitrix simply deactivated and retracted the dial. “Great.” Ryan complained. “We’ll be stuck in this traffic for ages! Wonder if I could get the warranty on this thing.” Charles suddenly braked, sending Ryan and Melody to the floor. When Ryan stands up, he gasps. “An armored truck robbery! Hope the Omnitrix is up for the job because it's hero time!” BWOOSH! This time, the Omnitrix did activate, turning Ryan into Heatblast. He exited the Rustbucket. “Hey!” He yelled. ' ' “Huh?!” the hooded robber with a feminine voice turned around as she was about to carry some money bags and saw the Pyronite. “A fireboy freak?” she asked. ' ' “That's Heatblast lady.” Heatblast quipped. “Drop the money and no one gets hurt.” ' ' “Or else what?” she faced him and suddenly, red tendrils launched out of her hoods and punched him with the force of a truck. ' ' “Ugh!” Heatblast groaned. “That's how you want to play?” He fired some fireballs at her. The tendrils lower down and pressure on the ground, lifting up the woman and she evade to the side like a spider. She moved in and jumped over him, land near the fire hydrant and ripped it off, which discharged water and splashed Heatblast down. “Guess you could say I'm getting steamed.” Heatblast quipped, heating the water. ' ' “Well, it’s time for the MANE event.” she quipped as she dropped on the pavement, her tendrils lifted up and twirl up into two tendrils then ground pound the street, sending seismic blast at everyone and the RV. ' ' “Sounds like your horsing around.” Heatblast punned. He had guessed what she was going to do and used his powers to hover in the air. She looked up and threw a punch, which the tendrils break apart and ensnared him, resisting the burn and slammed him through the building, pulled him out and slammed him on the car, then the wall, truck, water and finally she slammed him into the ground, held up all tendrils and start bashing him non-stop, even striking the Omnitrix symbol and inflicted too much pain. ' ' “Argh! No!” Heatblast cried as the Omnitrix symbol suddenly started sparking. After a few seconds of that, it began beeping. “Aw come on!” The good news was no one was watching them, but Heatblast was engulfed by orange light as he turned back into Ryan. “Uh oh.” He stated. ' ' “Oh? It’s just a boy? Pathetic.” she swatted him aside then retreated with the money in her hands. “See ya suckers!!” she laughed. “Dammit!” cursed Ryan. “You are a piece of junk!” He yelled at the Omnitrix.' ' “Genetic samples depleted.” A voice issuing from the Omnitrix reported. “What!?” Ryan cried. “But then-?” “Omnitrix must return to Primus.” The Omnitrix interrupted. “Uh...guys?” Ryan called to Charles and Melody. “Did that witch break your super-watch?” she asked. “Omnitrix must return to Primus.” it repeated. “Primus?” wondered Charles. It suddenly start glowing and growing, forming an energy dome around them. They panicked but they soon got teleported away. “Oof!” Ryan grunted as he landed on the ground. Looking up, he saw there was purple rock and what seemed like a swamp-colored lake. “Great.” He sighed as he stood up. “My first trip to an alien planet and the Omnitrix is kaput.” Looking to the aforementioned device, he saw the hourglass-like shape had been replaced by a white question mark on black background. “Scratch that, seriously broken.”''' ' “Omnitrix requires genetic information. Direct me to nearby computer network.” it said. “And how am I supposed to find that?” Ryan argued.' ' “Uh, problem!” said Melody as a swarm of robotic mosquito charged in. “Oh, that’s great!” Ryan yelled sarcastically. That's when the Omnitrix not only returned to sporting the hourglass symbol, but the dial popped up. The Omnitrix symbol turned pink and three pink laser-like beams shot from the core, hitting the robotic bugs. “Huh?” Ryan raised an eyebrow. “I...I think the Omnitrix is scanning those things.” The words had barely left his mouth when the Omnitrix finished the scan and retracted the core.' ' “Genetic information acquired." It reported. "Omnitrix has returned to Primus. Ryan McCrimmon has fulfilled purpose.”' ' “Oh sure, I'm just transportation for you!” Ryan yelled at the Omnitrix, offended by the statement. “Omnitrix must find creator.” Ryan’s mouth fell open as the Omnitrix suddenly detached from his wrist and allowed itself to be taken by one of the bugs. “They stole the Omnitrix!!” said Melody.' ' “No, it’s returning to its owner.” said Charles. “Come on!” they followed the mosquitos to the volcano leaking brown lava-like energy. “''I own the Omnitrix.” Ryan said. “It said it was looking for its creator.” He gasped. “Then that means Azmuth is here!” The teen realized. “Come on!” There was explosion and quakes then, to everyone shocks, a 60 ft tall Vaxasaurian emerged from the mountain and was attacking someone. It has the Omnitrix on his chest. “Wait, I don't recognize that alien.” Ryan said. “But then that must mean-.” His eyes widened. “It's Azmuth and he's got the Omnitrix! Go Azmuth! Kick the invader’s butt!” He ran ahead of the others, finding the cave where the fighting was taking place. The teen gasped as Azmuth fell to his knees in exhaustion and shrank somewhat. The invader was of an alien species that resembled squid. Ryan stood between this invader and Azmuth. “If you want Azmuth, you're gonna have to get through me squidface!” He yelled. “An Earthling? Not a worth of my time.” He snarled as he stomped toward the tired Vaxasaurian as it glowed brown and reverted into Azmuth.' ' “Azmuth!!” gasped the trio.' ' “Don’t worry! I’m just a bit rusty.” he said as he stood up, wearing the Omnitrix like a belt. “Wait what?” Ryan asked.' ' “Should've retired from your glory days!” Vilgax shouted. He lifted a giant boulder and threw it at Azmuth, who quickly activated the Omnitrix before being crushed beneath. “Azmuth!” gasped Charlies. “Oh I don't think he's been smashed.” Ryan said, smirking. Sure enough, the boulder lifted up, revealing Four Arms underneath it. The teen ran and stood beside Azmuth. “You might think I'm just a human, but I'm not.” He said. “I'm Ryan McCrimmon. I’ve been using the power of the Omnitrix to save the people on my home planet for weeks now. As a superhero, I'm standing by Azmuth right now, Omnitrix or no Omnitrix!” He took up a defensive position, ready to fight. Four Arms threw the rock, but Vilgax just busted through it. Ryan threw some punches, but though they fought valiantly, both of them were overpowered. Four Arms changed back into Azmuth, who fainted. Ryan watched in horror as Vilgax took the Omnitrix off Azmuth. “At last, the Omnitrix is mine!!” he yelled. “Creator has fallen. Vilgax detected. Activating DNA Download.” The Omnitrix blasted Vilgax at full force and start draining his powers.' ' “What is this!?!? NOOOO!!!” he screamed. The pink light blinded everyone then the Omnitrix land on the ground, sizzling hot. Vilgax stumbled back and he had shrivel into the appearance of an old man. He gazed at himself. “No. NOO!!!!” he screamed before running away in shame of his new weak appearance. “What just happened??” asked Melody.' ' “Some kind of defense Azmuth must've invented.” Ryan mused. Then, what the Omnitrix had said fully registered. “Wait, fallen!?” The teen cried. He first tried picking up the Omnitrix, but it was still too hot. “Ack!” Ryan cried as his skin burned. With that not working, he ran to Azmuth and knelt by his side. “Azmuth wake up! The Omnitrix is safe! Vilgax is gone!” “I can see that. You think I’m dead?!” he scolded as he stood up and dust himself. “The Omnitrix siphon all of Vilgax’s powers and sampled them as a new DNA sample. Myaxx!!” he yelled, then a spacepod emerged from the ground and open up, revealing a female Chimera Sui Gerenis.' ' “Vilgax’s back!!” panicked Melody. “Melody….” Ryan groaned, embarassed. “Where!?!?” Myaxx exclaimed as she searched around in fear. “Myaxx, she thought you were him.” Ryan explained. “Even though you're clearly not.” “Really? Does he have these or this?!” asked Myaxx as she pointed her breasts and butt. “Myaxx, quit whining and take the Omnitrix to the cooling station.” ordered Azmuth. “Fine, boss.” she sighed as she commands the mosquitos to carry the Omnitrix and she left in her pod. “Now, go on home. You’ve done your purpose.” said Azmuth “But what about the Omnitrix?” Ryan asked. “I mean, I know it's red hot right now, but it brought us here. We don't have a spaceship.”''' ' “Fine.” Azmuth pressed a button and they got teleported back on Earth. “I have a feeling he’ll gonna whine about it but I don’t trust him enough to handle Vilgax’s powers.” he sighed. “Then we’ll give him a substitute Omnitrix.” said Alpha as he appears in his Mechamorph armor. “The human is weak and irresponsible but if he mastered that species’ powers, then he’ll be worthy enough to handle Vilgax’s powers.” he said.' ' “Are you mad? That alien is too powerful that he’ll literally tear him and the planet apart!” he argued.' ' “Why else I called this the ‘Omni-Enhancer’?” he smirked as he held out a belt-version of the Omnitrix. “I hate it when you make it as a weapon.” frowned Azmuth.' ' “Says the First Thinker.” Alpha quipped. “Fine but keep it only 10 aliens. Don’t wanna get him too carried away.” ordered Azmuth. “Yes boss…. It won’t hurt for a test run.” he gave a hidden grin. Back on Earth... “Aw man, I'm useless without my powers!” Ryan complained, looking at his bare right wrist. “Wow, so easy to give up. Are you sure you’re the chosen one?” mocked Alpha as he appears before him. “Catch.” he tossed the Omni-Enhancer and Ryan barely caught it. “What's this?” he asked. “It’s an substitute Omnitrix called Omni-Enhancer. It gives your aliens unique power up but it sometime goes on, sometime it does not. If you can master its unexpectation and its powers, you will get a bonus.” he said, talking as if it was a video-game. “What’s the catch?” asked Melody.' ' “The catch is that if you mastered them and the new bonus afterward, then you have the power to control Vilgax’s powers.” said Alpha as he pointed at Ryan. “Farewell, boy.” he joked as he teleported away, with Ryan annoyed he called him a boy.' ' “I’ll show that guy.” He said, strapping the Omni-Enhancer on his wrist. “I'll change right now!” He dialed on the device. ' ' “Chill out, Ryan.” sighed Melody. “Take it easy, son. It’s not safe to play with it, especially since he stated the power up activates at random.” warned Charles before they heard explosions and smashing. They turned to see the hooded woman rampaging at the street.' ' “Mwah ha ha ha ha!! I love it!!” she laughed.' ' “It’s her!!” Ryan cried. “It's that she-weirdo with the crazy hair!”' ' “We should run!!” said Melody.' ' “No! It’s payback time!! Stinkfly style!!” Ryan activated the Omni-enhancer and pressed the core down. The Omni-Enhancer gave a burst of brown codon energy and surged around his wrist before it sank into the said joint and his arm mutated into an insectoid-like claws. He held up his head and his eyes remains shut as four eye stalks grew out and blinked twice then his clothes got shredded by his growing mass and re-equipped with new bodysuit and spout pale-brown insectoid wings and a stinger-like tail. He grew four insect legs then emerged with the Omnitrix symbol on his face. He’s now a Lepidopterran. “Stinkfly!!!” he announced. Suddenly the Omnitrix gave a spark of neon-blue electrical energy and he got lifted in the air. “Whoa, what the!?” he gasped before multiple organic-matter materialized from thin air and covered his face, torso, arms and legs together, molding into new armor and body features. It’s 50% gray and brown, he grew toes on his feet and his wings got coated with the same rock matter before igniting in electrical surge. His face gain aspect of a dragonfly and sharp fangs. The Omnitrix gave a flash of light and he finished the transformation. “Whoa!!! Cool!!!” he grinned as he flapped his new wings, making bird-like chirping sounds before flying across the sky. ' “Ha ha ha ha ha. I have good amount of money but my hair wants more smashing!” she laughed. “Hey!” Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly called as he flew from the Rustbucket. “We may have been interrupted before, but now I'm back in full force!” ' '“Have we met?” she asked. The tendrils held up and make hissing sounds. “Why yes, you bears the same symbol. Ready for round 2?” she grinned as she launched her tendrils at Stinkfly, which he evades it and tried to fire his eye gunks but instead he discharge twin electrical slimes and she jumped away just in time. “That’s disgusting!!” she yelled. ' '“That's the name of the game.” Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly quipped. He fired more slime which landed on the offender’s head. She got electricuted and stuttered in a comical way. “G-g-g-g-gross-s-s!!!” she stuttered as she yanked the slime off but unable to while her tendrils continue attacking Stinkfly, even though she’s blinded. “Whoa!! Okay!!” he took a deep breath, sniffing hard as he gack up some mucus then spit a large electric-charged loogie, which the tendrils anchored the ground amd spring jump the woman away. It struck and exploded. The tendrils grabbed the cars and start throwing at him. Stinkfly used three well-timed blasts to blow them up. “Man, this Omni-Enhancer thing is easy to use!” The teen turned alien cried. “This is awesome!” ' “RRRagghh!!! You brat!!! My eyes!!!!” she screamed as she finally peel the gunk off, then glared at Stinkfly, which he yelped in horror as the eyes was heavily damaged, shedding tears of blood and the iris glowed blue. “You’re...gonna PAY FOR THAT!!!!” she raise all her tendrils up, they splits from 8 to 20 and slammed against the street, unleashing a huge wave of debris and rocks. “YEEEEK!!!” exclaimed Stinkfly.' ' “Countering attack.” said a malice voice then Stinkfly’s claws moved on its own and unleashed a blast of ice, freezing the entire debris in a block of gunk-like ice. Stinkfly regain control and the woman vanished, through she left great destruction as if a kaiju stomped through. The Omnitrix start beeping, reverted back to normal Stinkfly then back into Ryan. “Whoa…” the teen looked to the now-recharging device. “Strange.” A little later, when the Omni-Enhancer recharged, Ryan dialed through his aliens. “Hey, what's this?” He wondered. “There's an alien I don't recognize unlocked right now. I wonder if it's the one I'm supposed to master before getting Vilgax’s powers.” They stopped for the day in a large desert area. Ryan went outside and activated the Omni-Enhancer. BWOOSH! The alien he changed into was made of blue plasma, and had a body made of rock. “Awesome!” “Ryan, was that the alien Alpha said you’re gonna unlock it once you mastered the new power-up? Did you hack it?” asked Melody in a sassy tone.' ' “No, the sample from Vilgax is the one I have to earn.” Ryan corrected his cousin. “This is the alien Azmuth and that other Galvan wanted me to get the hang of first. Well, Stinkfly was pretty easy, but at the same time-.” He pressed the Omnitrix symbol and changed back into his human form. “-I think I should get familiar with the aliens I already know.” Little did they know that they were being watched. Through a secret device he had built into the Omni-Enhancer, Alpha had seen how easily Ryan had managed to get control over Stinkfly’s new powers. This infuriated him greatly.' ' “That accursed human is not worthy of the power of the Omnitrix!” He fumed. The Galvan soon got an idea. He broke into Azmuth’s lab and stole a certain blueprint. That is, the blueprint for the Omnitrix! “There must be a flaw in the Omnitrix!! Something not even he can easily master!!” he growled as he read the blueprint then saw the mention of Fail-Safe Device. “What’s this…. Ahh… Of course. Luckily, I can remove that remotely. Try overpowering the essence of the DNAs, earthling!” smirked Alpha as he held up the remote and send a signal to remove the Fail-Safe Device. Ryan was unaware of the problem, so he used the Omni-Enhancer.' ' “Let's see….who do I want to test out now…” Ryan mused as he dialed through his aliens. “Aha! Wildmutt could be awesome! Let's hope the Omni-Enhancer’s up to working its magic!” BWOOSH! He slammed down the dial. Melody and Charles could instantly tell something was wrong when Wildmutt started snarling at them. “RRRaagghh!! GRaagh groo muuargh gwwooo!!” he start talking in an unknown language.' ' “W-Whoa, Ryan!! What’s wrong?” asked Melody. “Gggryan? Wwoo noo gryan!! Wwoo vuobragh!” he resorted as he stood on his hind legs and rose his arms, threaten to crush them. In Wildmutt’s head, Ryan seemed to be trapped inside some sort of bubble. “Not again, this is what happened when I found the original Omnitrix!” He complained. “Wildmutt, or whatever your real name is, listen to me! That's my family, you can't hurt them! Please! I don't know what's happened to the Omni-Enhancer but I can't allow you to do this! It's wrong!”' ' “Grrrrr…” Wildmutt appears before Ryan. Since it’s the subconsciousness, Ryan understood him when he spoke. “And who gives you the right of telling me what to do!! I am not your slave!!!” he growled.' ' “What!?” he cried in confusion.' ' “I will break them then I’ll find a way to keep me from returning back in this prison!!” he roared. “The Omnitrix is not a prison!" Ryan cried. "It's a device meant to show how other species live! Azmuth would agree with me, and I think the real-life you would too! I can't let you go, but I would if I could.” An idea came to him. “Omni-Enhancer, run an analysis and give me a status report.” “Omni-Enhancer only responds to Alpha the Knight of Knowledge.” it said in a malice voice. “Hmph!! As you were saying?” snarled Wildmutt “I knew it! That a-hole double-crossed me!” Ryan groaned. He tried again. “Command function override, code ten.”' ' “That Voice Command does not exist in my memory bank.” it said. “Ahhhh, put a cork in it!” shouted a computerized voice of Ryan. ' ' “Omnitrix? How? You are--- Urgh!! Error! Error! Fail-Safe Mode reinstall!” exclaimed the AI as a bright light blinded the two. Ryan instantly woke up as he was about to crush his family. He reacted by slapped the Omni-Enhancer symbol and reverted to normal. ' ''' “Well that was something.” The teen said sheepishly. “Sorry guys, that Alpha jerk turned off the function that kept me in control of the transformations. Speaking of which, Omnitrix, are you there?” No reply. “Strange, apparently the artificial intelligence from the Omnitrix overrode the A.I in the Omni-Enhancer.” Meanwhile, on back on Galvan Prime, Alpha was furious! “Well,” he said with an evil grin. “As the people of earth say, it's time to fight fire with fire!” Category:Episodes